Lesbianism
by silvercross: Ryoko entered the Alpha Cappa Zeta house drenched in tears, slamming the door behind her. She quickly hurried up the stairs and into her room. In her hastiness, she failed to notice Inviso and Crimson coming in from the pool in the backyard. They looked at each other, sexily, and went after Ryoko. They would have to dry off and change out of their bikinis later. Ryoko heard a knock at the door. "Come in." "Hey there, Ryo, what's the matter?" Inviso asked. "Yeah, are you feeling alright?" Crimson chimed in. "You wouldn't understand. It's about a boy." Ryoko responded. "I loved that movie!", shouted Crimson, making a very adorable joke that really turned Inviso on. "No dummy, she means we wouldn't understand because of, you know, our sexual preference." "Oh, you mean because we're lesbians?" said Crimson. Inviso just shook her head. Inviso didn't care though. Crimson might not have been the brightest tool in the world, but she was bangin', and Inviso couldn't get enough of her slender frame. "Roger broke up with me at the cafeteria. He said I wasn't slutty enough and then he punched me. It was so embarassing." said Ryoko, finally revealing the source of her problems. "Aw, Ryokles, don't be sad. We still love you. You'll always be our favorite little muffin. Alpha Cappa Zetas need to stick together!" Crimson looked at Ryoko and smiled. "Thanks Crimson. I love you guys too." said Ryoko, wiping her hand across her face and smearing her tears around. Inviso noticed that Ryoko had perked up a bit, and decided to make a suggestion. "Look Ryoko, Crimson and I were just about to get drunk and play some Twister. Why don't you get into something more comfortable and join us. It'll be fun. Whatya say?" Ryoko eyed the wet, dripping bodies of her roommates. "Sure, why not. Some fun and games will definitely help me get into a better mood." "Excellent, I'll go get the booze, and Crimson, you set the board up. We're gonna have us a real... good... time." While Crimson and Inviso set everything up, Ryoko headed to the closet to put something a little skankier on. Sadly, she was already wearing a bikini because it was lasagna day at the cafeteria. That doesn't really matter though, because she always wore a bikini, no matter the occasion. Inviso came upstairs with a bottle of tequilla, a half empty bottle of vodka, three bottles of beer, and a Spongebob Squarepants doll soaked in moon shine. "I've got the drinks!" She shouted. However, Inviso didn't drink. It was all part of her plan to take advantage of the girls. "And the board's all set up!" replied Crimson. "Are you coming Ryoko?" "Just a minute!" she shouted from the closet. She took a moment to make sure she looked alright, and stepped into view of the girls. Inviso and Crimson let out audible moans. "So, how do I look?" Ryoko asked the stunned girls. There was no response. Ryoko had picked the bikiniest bikini she could find, and she knew she had taken their breath away. "Alright, enough staring. Let's get it on! The game that is." Inviso passed Ryoko the bottle of Vodka and Crimson grabbed the Spongebob doll. She squeezed some of the moon shine into her mouth, letting it dribble off her chin. She then proceeded to rub the doll all over her still wet body. Ryoko took a swig of the Vodka, and let out a belch. Inviso just looked on with encouraging eyes. Her plan was working perfectly. Soon these bikini clad women would be hers for the taking. The girls surrounded the the Twister mat, Inviso and Crimson still dripping water from the pool. "Ready girls?" Ryoko asked. "Ready." "Ready." Ryoko reached down and wrapped her slender fingers around the arrow on the spinner, and gave it a tug. "Right foot, blue!" The girls took their time and... just then, they heard a knock at the door. "We better get that. It could be the milkman!" Crimson said excitedly. "You fool! Twister time is now!" Inviso exclaimed. "But what if it's the milkman and he's sad!?" Crimson responded. "Oh whatever, just get the door." Crimson ran downstairs and opened the door. She was sad to see that it was not the milkman. It was someone far more sinister. Mike Lustersoldier. "Oh hey Lustersoldier, what's up?" "Hello CrimsonOcean. I was just curious if your roommate that goes by the name of Pikaness is available. It is very important that I speak with her. What is your response?" "Uh, she's not here right now. She went to the nude beach with some of the other girls." Crimson knew that Mike Lustersoldier had the hots for Pikaness. "Are you telling me that Pikaness is most likely naked at this exact moment?" "Yeah, that's right." What happened next could only be described as a result of aurora borealis. Lustersoldiers head literally exploded and imploded at the exact same time. The two actions causing a rip in time and space. The remainder of Lusters body was sucked into this void, which closed up soon after. Crimson stood there for a moment, pondering what she had just seen. She closed the door and head back upstairs. "Was it the milkman?" Ryoko asked. "I dont... know..." Inviso was sick of wasting time. "Alright, let's just start already. Right foot , blue!" Inviso moved quickly. The other girls followed suit. Ryoko reached down and gave the arrow another spin. "Left and, red!." The girls leaned over and put their left hands onto the red circles. Ryoko began to notice that Crimson and Inviso's wet bodies were making the mat extra slippery. She hoped this wasn't forshadowing the plot. "Right hand, blue!" Ryoko shouted. This was going to be precarious. All of the girls slowly adjusted their bodies into the appropriate position. Unfortunately, Ryokos face was now nearly touching Crimsons behind. She looked closely at the bikini and noticed it was covered in pictures of Nana. There was also an unpleasant odor. Ryoko knew this next spin would be difficult due to their positioning. She started reaching towards the spinner, but it was no luck. The mat was soaked. Ryoko lost her balance and they all went tumbling into a slippery woman pile. Suddenly, there was a noise. It was Luster! He was fighting his way out from the void! The girls stood up and huddled together in a corner. The void began to tear open, as it sucked in loose objects around it. Luster mustered up all the strength he could and pulled the void open wider. As the girls got a closer view of his body, they noticed something odd. This was no ordinary Luster. This was Future Cyborg Space Marine Luster! He screamed as he ripped the void open. "MUDAFUGAAAAAAAA!" He was finally able to pull the void wide enough to get his body though it and into the room. As he made his way through, a long arm made of bone and evil attempted to pull him back in. He grabbed a space grenade from his belt, and pulled the pin out. He looked at the arm, smiled, and uttered two simple words: "No, douche.", and tossed the space grenade into the hole. An explosion could be seen as the void closed up. He stood up, dusted his cyborg body off, and looked over at the girls in the corner. They stared at him, horrified by what they had just witnessed. Luster approached them slowly, his cyborg body bulging and doing other robot things. They cowered in fear at his mass and sheer manliness. He began to speak. "Is Pikaness home yet? I have aspergers." The girls sighed the sexiest sigh of relief ever sighed. It was over. They had won. Category:User Projects